


Cola

by littlediable



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Reader-Insert, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Song Lyrics, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Negan x reader smut combined with Lana Del Rey lyrics
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 3





	Cola

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xxx

My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola  
My eyes are wide like cherry pies  
I got a taste for men who are older  
It's always been, so it's no surprise

Strutting along the long hallways of the Sanctuary with my head held high, a powerful feeling flooding through my veins. I could feel the anticipation rising as I came to a halt in front of his door. “Come on in doll”, my knees got weak at his voice. That fucker, he knew the effect he had on me.   
I pressed a deep kiss onto his full lips and took a hold of his red scarf. That scarf, Jesus. I let myself fall backwards onto the bed, taking him with me. After kissing for a sweet minute, I ran my fingers along the outlines of his leather jacket.   
My trembling fingers opened his jacket and he took it off, his typical white shirt underneath. His fingers found the way underneath my black top, cupping my boobs, running his fingers along the black lace, his favorite. A deep groan left his throat as I kissed along his neck leaving marks. He flipped us over and I took my shirt off in the process. My nips were hard as steel and I could feel myself dripping.

Ah he's in the sky with diamonds and he's making me crazy  
All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby

“Pretty baby, the things you do to me”, he groaned while his tongue circled my nipples. My back arched towards Negan as my breathing rapidly quickened. My hands finding their way underneath his shirt feeling his chest hair, knowing exactly where to find his skull tattoo. He took his sweet time, his fingers popping open the button of my black jeans, he laid me down on the bed and took off my jeans and panties. “I will never get tired of this sight, your throbbing cunt, longing for my touch and my tongue, isn’t that so babydoll?”, his voice raspy as he made his way to my center. I could barely form any rational words in my head “yes daddy.” 

Come on baby, let's ride  
We can escape to the great sunshine  
I know your wife and she wouldn't mind  
We made it out to the other side  
We made it out to the other side  
We made it out to the other side

The things this man could do with his tongue and fingers. After showing my clit some love he inserted two fingers into my cunt “you are leaking babygirl, all for me?”. “Yes daddy, please, please don’t stop – oh god- I beg you”, he quickened the pace of his fingers while he sucked on my sensitive nub. I could feel myself getting closer to my relief, he curled his fingers and put some pressure on my g-point. With a “oh fuck” I was pushed over the edge. “You are doing so well babygirl, I don’t think I can wait any longer.”, He got rid of the rest of his clothing, his length standing proud and tall, leaking some precum. I took a hold of his cock, sucking on the head, tasting his salty flavor, running my fingers along his veins. He took my ponytail in his fist, his cock leaving my mouth with a pop, leaving a bit of saliva running down my mouth. “I need to be inside of you. Now.”, he pushed me back onto his bed. 

I fall asleep in an American flag  
I wear my diamonds on Skid Row  
I pledge allegiance to my dad  
For teaching me everything he knows  
Ah he's in the sky with diamonds and he's making me crazy  
(I come alive, alive)  
All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby, yeah

His dick pressed into my entrance as a mere “daddy” left my mouth repeating itself like a mantra stuck into my head. He roughly pushed into me, a deep moan leaving his mouth “fuck I love that you are still so tight for me pretty baby”. We quickly found a perfect rhythm, he sucked on my neck while he gripped the headboard of his bed with one hand, the other one was fisting the pillow my head was placed on. My back arched, my toes curled, my finger leaving deep scratch marks along his back. 

Drugs, suck it up like vanilla icys  
Don't treat me rough, treat me really niceys  
Decorate my neck, diamantes ices  
Woah, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, yeah

My pussy spasmed around his cock, I could feel my second orgasm nearing at a fast pace. His thrust got deeper and rougher, I was sure that he’d leave some marks on my hips. Negan sucked on my lips, bruising them, showing me that I belong to him, only him. The hand next to my head found its way to my clit, rubbing it, pushing me closer and closer.

Come on baby, let's ride  
We can escape to the great sunshine  
I know your wife and she wouldn't mind  
We made it out to the other side  
Come on baby, let's ride  
We can escape to the great sunshine  
We made it out to the other side  
We made it out to the other side

He lifted my hips a bit, squeezing my throat, I could feel the air leaving my lungs, while ramming into me set on a deadly pace. “Cum for me babygirl”, a silent scream left my throat as he pushed me over the edge. I could feel myself blackening out for a moment, he let go of my neck, shooting deep ropes of cum into my core. 

My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola

My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola

My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola


End file.
